Harry Potter the power of peverell
by fantasywriter213
Summary: when voldemorte attacked the potters that fateful night, lilly activated an ancient potter defense. now harry will have a power greater then any wizard, and more responsibility then he can handle, How will harry cope with the amount of power, responsibility, and political intrigue that are that upon him? will he cope and rise to the challenge? Or will he crack under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, I do NOT own harry potter this is JK rowling blah blah blah not making nay money legal bull legal bukll

October 31st, 1981 Halloween night  
Godrics Hollow, potter cottage

Chapter 1  
Destiny's Onset

It had been three months since Lilly and James Potter and gone into hiding with their infant son Harry. Three months since Dumbledore had warned them that voldemort himself was after them.  
James was in the kitchen making up dinner and a small cupcake for harry's first birthday. Lilly was in the livingroom bouncing harry on her knee well he giggled. Suddenly Lilly froze as she heard a crash in the kitchen.  
"Lilly the wards have fallen, take harry and GO!" screamed james from the kitchen. As Lilly scooped harry up inter her arms, he grabbed ahold of a few strands of her red hair and played with them, giggling all the while, Not understanding the anger they were in.  
As Lilly was rushing up the stairs she saw james slam his palm over the doorframe and command it to activate defences. This was a potter home, the wards were the least of their defences.  
Suddenly there were crashes and bangs as the walls glowed and hardened, becoming shiny almost like metal. The entire house had just sealed itself by fusing into a single piece. Lilly arrived in the nursery and shut the door, she placed harry in the crib and pulled the rug into a corner.  
On the floor she began to draw a ritual circle and called upon the potter family magic.  
The circle glowed first golden and then pitch black, She instructed it in her wishes and drew a flat line with her blood. Then she quickly dried it and threw the rug over it.  
Down stairs there was a crash as the door and doorframe were ripped from the rest of the house, Lilly heard a cold hard laugh and heard the two words that filled her with dread, "AVADA KADAVRA" yelled the cold voice, but instead of the thunk o her husbands body she instead heard the laughter stop, and then shout " HOW DARE YOU! THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" the killing curse was screamed repeatedly then the house shook and she heard the thunk. The door over the nursery glowed red, and all the house seemed to shift, the doorframe became thicker as the house itself reformed to better protect the living occupants. The frame shuddered and Lilly could hear blasting curses and multiple explosions slamming into the door, the house fought to protect its charges but it knew it could not win. As the doorframe shuddered a cool female voice spoke into the room where Lilly huddled, her back against the crib to shild her son, the voice spoke.  
" warning defences failing, Family in danger, phoenix protocol is available, activation strongly advised" Lilly thought to herself for a moment, without James she would have no way to know what phoenix protocol was, but it was potter magic. she decided the risk was worth it. " activate phoneix protocol" she said.  
"Orders confirmed and the house drew all its power into a single point, the doorframe disintegrated and into the nursery walked a tall figure.

He stood six feet tall and broad shouldered a gray cloak covered his shoulder down and a black hood obscured his face.  
"Move aside and you may live, I only wish to kill the child" said the figure, his voice cold and menacing. " Move aside and i shall leave here and you may continue on with your life."

Lilly shook her head, " Please kill me not harry, please not harry take me instead"

"Move aside you silly girl, very well AVADA KADAVRA" as the green spell left his white wand and impacted lilly something happened. The runic cirlce she had drawn began to glow and a name appeared in the space over the line of blood, TOM MARAVOLO RIDDLE it read, and the glowed golden. He turned to the crib unaware of what was happening as the rug obscured the circle. He turned his wand on the infant.

Harry saw his mother fall, this was a bad man. He heard his mommy scream and the bad had made mommy go quiet. The bad man had to be stopped. The bad man hurt his mommy. As harry screamed voldemort laughed, He prepared the curse that would kill the child and cement his place of power.

"Avada Kadavra" as the green jet of light sprung forth harry's Jade green eyes glowed,

His hair stood on end and his body became infused with a golden light, a wallof pure energy shot up and began to fight back the green curse. Voldemort stood memerised, the killing curse, supposedly unblockable had been blocked twice this night, who were the potters and how did they do it? What was this magic? Suddenly as it seemed the green light would win the golden light shone brighter as a white wisp rose from the floor and spun around harry. It fused with him changing his eyes to emerald and his power increased even more. Lilly had sacrifced her life and the blood contract had been fulfilled. Her soul her magic became fused with harry's, as well as all the powers of the potters and the ancient blood of the peverell within him awakened. the green curse was rebounded. As the curse hit voldemorte he screamed and an explosion of pure magical energy was unleashed. Harry stopped glowing and passed out.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic that I'm writing reviews and thoughts are welcome! not sure how often I will update probably between every other day to three times a week. life is kinda open atm and not much else to do but write sooo yea! anyway please read feel free to leave comments and such and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them but please wait until after chapter five is up because I have a story line I'm following until then. I'm anticipating this being a VERY long story, prob well over 500k when I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2 8 years later

It had been eight years since that fateful night. Eight years since Harry had been dropped of on the Dursleys doorstep, 8 years since he'd been condemned to hell. Beaten, starved, neglected, attacked by his cousin and his Aunt Petunia. Starved and forced to do more chores than most slaves by his Uncle Vernon. All for the simple crime of his birth.  
It was july 30th, the day before his birthday. Dudley and his gang had been " harry hunting " as they called it. He was hiding behind a row of dumpsters praying they wouldn't find him. His prayers went unanswered as he heard Polkiss, Dudleys second in command yell out he had found him. As the gang advanced on him Harry wished with all his might they would leave him alone and not hurt him, there was a loud bang and they all went flying.  
 _I am so gonna get it when I go home…_ harry thought with fear as he bolted.

He ran as fast as he could, arriving at number 4, privet drive surrey and had just opened the door to his room ( AKA the cupboard under the stairs ) when Dudley barolled in the back door and was screaming at his mother about what the "freak" did to him and his friends. Of course Uncle Vernon chose that moment to make his appearance. Dudley told him everything that had happened and Vernon Dursley turned purple with rage.

He grabbed harry by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of his cupboard. Vernon flung him across the short hallway and grabbed Harry by the neck choking him. " You, you think it funny to attack hardworking, smart, decent people do you boy? You think it's fun to go around beating people up? Well I'll show you, Ive had enough of your freakishness I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! AND IF I CAN'T THEN YOU'LL JOIN YOUR DRUNK WHORE MOTHER AND RETARD FATHER IN HELL! " Vernon proceeded to beat and slam Harry into the walls before throwing him on the floor.

He continued kicking him smashing any part he could reach. After almost ten minutes harry had long since blacked out and a pool of blood was forming on the floor. Just as Vernon realised he may have gone too far the house began to shake. A siren began to sound and sourceless red lights flashed, then with a burst of pure golden light young harry's body vanished.

300 miles away Potter Manor

The house elves of the potter family had been put into stasis when james and lilly went into hiding. But when a golden light deposited a broken bloody and battered young child into the infirmary they were awoken. As they all elf-popped into the infirmary the healer elves were hard at work trying to stabilise their young master. For only a Potter could have come through the wards. The other elves stood frozen in shock and rage at the sight of the abused young boy.

The healver elves used every ounce of their power and every potion they could think of, but they had done all they could. It was up to their young master now. After three days his eyes fluttered and opened revealing emerald green eyes that immediately widened in fear and confusion as he did not recognize his surroundings.

Tollir, the head potter elf came forward to the side of Harry's bed and introduced himself. He explained what had happened and told harry that ancient family magic had sensed he was dieing and transported him here, to his family home in order to save his life.

At first harry did not believe, could not believe his eyes or what he was hearing. He was in a large room, filled with two rows of three beds. Light was streaming in through an array of windows, and he was surrounded by strange looking creatures with tennis-ball sized eyes and huge floppy ears. Tollir told him about being a wizard and brought him to the portrait gallery, Where he met his grandparents and his extended family. Charlus his grandfather was enraged and appalled at harry's treatment at the hands of the muggles. He offered to teach harry as much as he could so that should he ever need it he could defend himself. For the next two years harry studied using the huge library at his disposal. He studied potions, charms, transfiguration, combat magic, dark creatures, and martial arts. His grandfather charlus had allowed him the use of an old potter family wand in the study so he could practise the spells he was researching. By the time his Hogwarts letter arrived ( hogwarts knew where to send it as not even dumbledore knew where he was and has been flipping out the last two years much to harry's amusement when he later found out) he immediately penned a reply and sent it off accepting his place in Hogwarts, harry went over to the rather ornate fireplace shaped like a dragon's mouth. He reached up onto the mantle and opened up a small mason jar. He took out a pinch of powder and clearly stated " Diagon Alley."

He stepped out of a public floo and made his way towards the great white granite and marble building. In giant gold letters was GRINGOTTS BANK. Harry walked up the steps past two goblin guards and through the double doors. He joined a line and waited for a tellar. When he got up to the podium he said n perfect gobblydgook " _I wish to visit my trust vault. Escort me there or die."_ His grandfather had taught him the goblin language and explained they were a warrior race. The tougher and meaner you were, the more respect you had. The goblin almost fell off his stool in shock. He nodded once and made his way over to a door beckoning for harry to follow.

Through the door the small goblin led him to a cart and instructed him to get in, then they set off. After a few minutes they arrived at a small round door. The goblin beckoned Harry out of the cart and over to the door. " place your palm on the door and the vault shall open mister potter" He complied and with a grinding noise the vault opened and harry gasped. Charlus had warned him that his trust vault would be well stocked but, mountains of gold and silver coins were piled inside. Along with books, and chests and an empty portrait.

Harry grabbed a small coin pouch from beside the door and began shoving gold coins ( galleons charlus had explained ) into it. Once he had amassed a few hundred in the small purse, which felt no different than it had before, he nodded in satisfaction and walked out of the vault.

They got back in the cart and made their way back up to the bank. Harry left the bank and pulled out his booklist, _to Flourish and Blotts I suppose_. He thought placing the list back inside his pocket and heading to te bookstore to begin his shopping for the school year.

AUTHORS NOTE: so this is chapter two, I'm starting on chapter three and may post it either this afternoon or tonight. like I said I'm pretty much open scheduled so ill be updating as much as I can! please read and review! also before anyone complains yes there WILL be an inheritance test but there's a reason he hasn't taken it yet. I promise it will be clear later!


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry made his way down the white granite steps of the bank, he nodded in respect to the armored goblin. The goblin, shocked at being addressed nearly fell over in shock, he nodded back and Harry continued on his way. Weaving through the crowd down the cobblestone street, his sneakers clacking on the stone.

He arrived at a door with an open book hanging over it, _Flourish and Blots Wizarding book sellers circa_ 742\. He opened the door and a small bell dinged. A sales man, saleswizard, _ehh its one of them they're a sales person_ thought harry dismissively as a tall lanky man walked over. His cloak was dark blue with a black button up vest and his collar was crumpled and wrinkled. He reminded Harry of a bored college English professor, _blank look check, taped glasses, check, and dead look in their eyes, check_ thought harry as he appraised the salesperson.

 _"_ Hogwarts first year, books are on that shelf, need anything else ask." the man said in a monotone after giving a clearly well rehearsed speech and gesturing at an aisle near the back of the store. the salesclerk barely even looked up. Harry made his way in the direction indicated and found a shelf with stacks of books bound together with twine. each shelf was spit into two section, _year one_ and _year two_ were side by side and years three and four were right below; with years 5 and six then year seven by itself on the bottom shelf. Harry grabbed the year one course book stack and brought it up the counter.

"Can I leave these here and look around a bit more?" Asked harry trying to be polite. The man looked up him and simply nodded, placing the stack under the counter and waving harry off. He made his way down the aisles just looking at the different books. Eventually harry made his way to a shelf labeled _Advanced defensive magic,_ and next to it was a shelf encased in glass. The glass was glowing a pale blue and obscured all the books inside with a haze making the titles impossible to read. The glassed-in shelf was labeled _Advanced combat magic -_ A note was stuck the outside of the glass case. _Please see sales attendant for access, must pass a dark-mark detection test and be over 17 years of age to handle merchandise._ " Huh" harry said to himself as he made his way back to the sales desk.

"Excuse me I'd like to look at the books on advanced combat magic please." Harry said to the sales clerk. The sales clerk and been half-asleep leaning on the counter and when Harry spoke up he nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"Uhh listen kid I'm not even allowed in that cabinet and there is no way I'd ever open it for a firs-" the sales clerk looked up as he was speaking and froze. His eyes flickered to the scar on Harry's forehead and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. " wait- but you - your - you're - MERLINS SAGGY ANCIENT BALLS IT'S HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" The sales clerk spluttered and immediately his detached and uncaring attitude completely changed.

"Please tell me how I can be of any assistance Mr. Potter." Harry repeated his request and the salesperson grabbed his wand and a small disc from under the counter. " Follow me" he said. They made their way back to the glass case. The sales clerk placed his wand on the glass case and muttered a few words a small section of the blue haze opened showing a small indentation. He placed the disc in it and started twisting it around as if inputting a combination on a locker. with a flash of light the blue haze disappeared and the glass door swung open.

" there you go Mr. Potter please do be careful, although seeing as what you already accomplished I'm sure you wouldn't have much problem with anything in those books" Harry decided now would be as good a time as any to find out what the average witch or wizard thought had happened that night.

Harry already knew he was famous, He had read the daily prophet for the past few years, but the details were fairly vague. Harry looked at the sales clerk and asked " but sir, I thought these were advanced books, And what do you mean considering what I've already done?" He asked it so innocently the sales clerk was shocked. How could harry potter not know?

" You are harry potter right?"

" well yeah, but what's that gotta do with anything?"

" Bloody hell, you mean...you don't know? you're famous dude. Like you saved the world."

" What? how? when?" asked harry keeping up the fascade.

" well it was just about a decade ago, there was a great war going on against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, He had hundreds of followers and an army of dark creatures under his command. Britain was burning the ministry, the ministry of magic that is, couldn't stop him. and Dumbledore, well Dumbledore was- is old. He'd already fought and won the Grindelwald war; not important" the sales clerk said seeing Harry's confused look.

" Anyway after fourteen years of fighting there was an explosion in Godrics Hollow, and the death eaters all but surrendered the next day. The news got out that You-Know-Who had tried to kill a child but had failed. In the process he was destroyed. The parents were killed but the kid, that is to say you, survived the unblockable, unstoppable killing curse. It was a miracle." the sales clerk finished up his story and Harry deep in thought nodded. He grabbed a couple books from the glass case on wards and curses paid for his purchases and left. He had a lot of questions for his grandparents portraits now.

As Harry walked out the door causing the bell to ring again he looked at his list, _now I need a wand_ He made his way over to Ollivanders. In the window was a beautiful wand made of dark wood with intricate designs all over it and it rested on a purple velvet cushion. Harry opned the door and immediately felt something was off, the air felt, alive. Like it was testing him, measuring his worth then a feeling of peace and calm swept over him. Harry closed his eyes and smiled taking a deep breath. Reveling uin the feeling. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a gasp of surprise to his left. Harry opened his eyes and saw an ancient looking man. White hair frizzled, wrinkles on his face to numerous to count spoke of many years. His eyes though, a piercing blue full of intelligence and radiating a quiet sense of power and understanding in things far out of the average person comprehension.

"Ahhhh Mr. Potter, I see you have a unique gift, not many people can feel the magic of my shop. of those few none have ever been accepted. very curious. I remember when your parents were in here buying their wands, and now its your turn I suppose, so shall we get started?" Harry was taken aback by this very strange man, but he needed a wand so for the moment he felt no danger and elected to allow the man was probably eccentric.

" yes Mr. Ollivander. " The man walked over to a stack of shelves and pulled out three boxes, He walked back over to harry and opened them placing the bottom in the tops. He handed harry a wand. " Oak Eleven inches, unicorn hair core great for defensive magic and transfiguration. give it a wave." as Harry waved the wand the register exploded. " Nope not that one ok try this," he said handing harry another one. " mahogany thirteen inches dragon heartstring very tempermental, great for offensive magic and charms. " the window turned blue " No not that one then hmm..." for the next few hours harry tried almost every wand in the shop. there was a holly and phoenix feather wand which felt...wrong when he held it. as he waved it the shop had burst into green flames and Ollivander and grabbed the wand away and spent ten minutes putting the fires out.

Finally it was approaching Lunch time and harry was getting tired, then ollivanders eyes lit up as he had an idea.

" Mr. potter I have an idea, I want you to take this practice wand, and say lumos. its a spell and will allow me to get a read on how powerful you are." Harry not sure how that would help nodded took the practice wand and nearly blinded Mr. ollivander and everyone outside as well as the clerk across the street. The light was so bright he could feel heat radiating off it.

" OK OK SWISH AND SAY NOX!" yelled mr. ollivander, Harry did as instructed and the light stopped. "Well I believe we know the problem" said Mr. ollivander with a chuckle as he gestured to a machine. " that should have printed out a piece of parchment with the ideal wood and core to help you channel your magic, however you blew it up. You are going to need a custom and I am going to need to think very creatively. please place three drops of your blood in this vial, I will also need a strand of your hair and some spit." Harry dug his fingernail into his palm and managed to draw blood. Grimacing he placed the needed amount in the vial and gave the man everything else he had asked for.

" come back tomorrow and we shall see what we can Mr. potter" the nearly ecstatic wand maker said, clearly excited at the prospect of making a custom wand needing to channel this much power would be challenging, the core couldn't burn out but the wood can burst into flames, hmmm _perhaps a fusion of woods with a tri-core ..._ Mr. Ollivander now lost in thought waved harry out the door then locked it behind him as a curtain fell over the windows and door signaling it was closed. Harry looked at his supplies list and decided to get robes next.

AUTHORS NOTE: Look guys the beginning chapters are gonna be short and packed with a lot of information just so I can get it out of the way and set up the story. I am sort the chapters are so short but you'll notice they ARE getting longer. so please just stick with and soon we'll be at 5K words chapters at minimum. that should start at chapter 5 which will have a minimum of 7K for the express trip. as always please Read and Review, feel free to PM me any thought and thank you so much to everyone who has favorited or followed my story already! Also I am looking for a Beta reader if interested please PM me.


End file.
